Infiltrés
by JessTyler
Summary: Toujours en collaboration avec mon amie Julie. "Piction" (Picture/Fiction) écrite en 2009. Toujours sur le principe d'une photo Facebook, puis à de l'improvisation. La mise en page diffère de la précédente Picfiction NB : La cover image se réfère à l'image que nous avons utilisé pour écrire cette fiction.


THE PRETENDER

PICFICTION #1  
(2009)

Pressé sans ménagement par deux nettoyeurs qui le traînèrent sur deux mètres, Jarod arriva enfin à la hauteur de la demoiselle et ne manqua pas de l'apostropher, provoquant aussitôt l'arrêt des deux molosses qui le tenait encore fermement. « - Je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir. Un avenir qui semble radieux puisqu'à présent, tu sembles utile au sein de cette famille qui n'a eu de cesse de te faire endurer le pire durant toutes ces années. » La mâchoire serrée, Jarod arborait une certaine dureté dans l'expression de son visage, une attitude que Miss Parker ne lui connaissait pas et qui pour le coup acheva de la déstabiliser. De ce fait, profitant de bénéficier de toute l'attention de son interlocutrice, le caméléon réitéra sa prise de parole pour attaquer là où ça faisait mal non sans sarcasme. « - Ta mère doit être tellement fière en voyant ce que sa chère fille est devenue. » Ce fut l'intervention de trop pour la chasseresse qui s'approcha aussitôt de celui qui jadis faisait battre son cœur de petite fille. L'azur de son regard avait délesté les vastes horizons océaniques pour laisser place à la froideur de l'acier et sa voix qui oscillait entre douceur et sensualité dans les meilleurs moments, trancha le silence et se para de l'hostilité qu'on lui connaissait tous. « - Un conseil Wonderboy, laisse ma mère où elle est, c'est-à-dire six pieds sous terre. » Le dénommé Wonderboy ne se démonta point face à la demoiselle qui lui faisait face. « - Tu es enfin libre, bravo mademoiselle Parker ! » La demoiselle posa son regard sur les deux nettoyeurs qui attendaient presque impatiemment son signal avant de reprendre la marche vers l'appareil qui les mèneraient sous peu vers les belles terres africaines pour y déposer le colis spécial. « - Ne te poses pas en victime Jarod, tu l'as cherché. »

Le pensait-elle vraiment ou n'était-ce qu'une énième parade pour ne pas faillir face à l'adversaire tout désigné ? Elle l'ignorait totalement, contrainte de s'enfermer dans le silence pour ne point alimenter le débat. Laissant de nouvelles interrogations ébranler ses fausses certitudes, elle serra les poings. Pourrait-elle enfin jouir pleinement de cette liberté tant espérée ? Non pas encore, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins convaincue qu'une fois rentrée de ce périple, les choses prendraient une tournure moins désagréable, du moins pour elle. Elle s'interdisait d'être altruiste, pour l'heure, penser au sort de Jarod n'était pas envisageable. Le caméléon l'avait lui-même comprit et ne pouvant se résoudre à plus et ne manqua pas d'adresser à sa chasseresse, un regard tout en reproche. À court d'arguments et désireuse de mettre un terme au plus vite à cette confrontation qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, la demoiselle inclina la tête pour faire comprendre aux nettoyeurs qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Acculé, Jarod tenta une dernière approche qu'il espérait salvatrice.

« - Je suis forcé de reconnaître que tu as raison sur un point ! »

« - Et bien vas-y, éclaire ma lanterne ô grand génie ! » ironisa-t-elle sentant le malaise poindre à l'horizon.

« - Tu n'es pas ta mère et tu n'as strictement rien à avoir avec elle. » Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois encore sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient l'audace de fuir l'instant. Jarod comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de toucher son amie en plein cœur et se laissa presque assaillir par la culpabilité. L'air dépité, avalant bruyamment sa salive, il reprit la parole, résigné de toute évidence « - Ca, je ne l'ai compris que trop tard une fois encore. » Les deux nettoyeurs décidément peu adeptes de l'immobilisme, fixèrent à nouveau la demoiselle afin de s'enquérir des ordres à venir. En vain puisque cette dernière resta silencieuse, le regard toujours braqué sur Jarod. Ébranlée par l'intervention du Caméléon, celle que l'on surnommait sans affection « Dragon Lady » due se résoudre à reprendre la main. En bonne Parker, elle se devait d'être forte et ne pas laisser ses émotions lui dicter sa conduite. Ainsi, pour éviter une mise en difficulté, elle préféra garder le silence tout en serrant la mâchoire. Jarod, quant à lui, se retrouvait au bord d'un précipice invisible. Le regard toujours enclin au désespoir au vu de l'absence de solutions, il se sentait dès lors poussé vers le précipice. La colère, elle aussi était de la partie, une colère orientée non pas contre le Centre, mais contre Mademoiselle Parker qui cristallisait autour de sa personne. Les premiers mots fusèrent incontrôlables, autant que les ardeurs du jeune homme qui n'ayant plus rien à perdre, tenta le tout pour le tout afin de se faire comprendre une dernière fois.

« - Nous avons vécu tant d'épreuves ensemble, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et par pitié arrête de te conduire de la sorte à mon égard. Je suis leur petit génie, le rat de laboratoire, le monstre de foire, le caméléon, mais je suis bien plus à tes yeux. Tu le sais, tout comme je sais ce que tu représentes aux miens. Je t'aurais tout donné sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'est plus question de proclamer de grands discours ou de jouer à un jeu dans l'espoir de glaner quelques indices pour avoir des réponses. Cette fois, je ne joue plus Mademoiselle Parker. Je me fous du Centre, des nettoyeurs, de ton père, de Raines... » Il fit une pause, la mâchoire crispée, ses yeux brillants en disaient long sur son état d'esprit et la voix chevrotante acheva de mettre en exergue le désespoir du génie, qui continua. « - J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir continuer mon soliloque et te dire ce qui doit être dit, mais à quoi bon ?! Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance, tu as fini d'écrire ton chapitre, la page se tourne. Vous pouvez me ramener en enfer ! » finit-il par lancer aux deux nettoyeurs qui le firent avancer vers le jet.

Un coup venait de lui être asséné, un de ceux qui par leur intensité, vous font ployer le genou à terre, un de ceux qui vous torde les entrailles et vous alourdisse le cœur à tel point que s'il vous était possible de plonger la main en pleine poitrine, vous vous l'arracheriez sans plus attendre. Mademoiselle Parker regarda Jarod avançait sur le tarmac, escortait par deux nettoyeurs. Les mots du caméléon avaient de toute évidence touché la jeune femme, qui sachant lire entre les lignes, avait compris, ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. À son tour acculée, elle fit un pas en avant « - Attendez ! » lança-t-elle à l'égard des deux molosses en costume trois pièces qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. À quelques mètres de là, la congrégation de costumes sombres composés de Raines, Lyle, Mr Parker et Adama, mirent un terme à la passionnante conversation qu'ils entretenaient depuis leur arrivée. Jarod à l'arrêt en profita pour se retourner faisant face à son amie d'enfance. Consciente d'avoir tous les projecteurs braqués sur sa personne Mademoiselle Parker s'approcha de Mr Raines qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait à lui demander

« - Mr Raines puis-je solliciter une audience, seul à seul avec Jarod ? » Avant de prononcer la moindre parole, le Nosferatu à roulettes émit un léger sifflement avant de froncer ce qui lui restait de sourcils, puis il lança un regard suspicieux à l'encontre de Mr Parker et émit la fameuse interrogation attendue de tous. « - Pourquoi...donc... ? » Continuant à arborer l'assurance qui la caractérisait tant, la demoiselle lui répondit froidement « - Je pourrais vous répondre que cela ne vous regarde pas. Je veux juste qu'il se sente à l'aise au Centre. De ce fait, à votre plus grande joie, il sera bien plus productif et enclin à la coopération. » Mr Parker, le torse bombé et la moustache affriolante, regardait sa fille avec fierté appréciant le geste à l'inverse de Lyle qui leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un « tu parles ! » qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de l'intéressée qui choisit de l'ignorer en reportant toute son attention sur le patriarche de la famille « - Laissez-la faire Raines ! Mettons Jarod dans les meilleures conditions et nul doute que cette initiative nous sera bénéfique. » Adama totalement exclu de la prise de décision, n'était cependant pas là pour de la figuration et en digne représentant du Triumvirat, il se devait de mettre son veto pour ne pas laisser, une fois encore, la famille Parker prendre seule les décisions.

« - Je n'apprécie pas votre façon de faire Mademoiselle Parker ! »

« - Tant mieux parce que moi non plus ! »

« - Jarod appartient au Triumvirat... »

« -... Et est sous notre garde présentement. Donc soyez gentil, remettez votre muselière le temps du voyage vous pourrez ensuite aboyer à tout-va si ça vous fait plaisir. »

« - Allez-y ! » siffla Raines visiblement ravi de contrer l'autorité virile du Triumvirat. Appuyée par le clin d'œil paternel, Mademoiselle Parker tourna les talons et rejoignit Jarod et les deux nettoyeurs qui le cernait encore. « - N'allez pas trop loin ! » hurla Lyle en guise de dernière recommandation. Jarod, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir, leva les mains en l'air pour signifier à l'homme sans pouce, qu'en de telles circonstances, il allait avoir du mal s'éloigner. Parker approchant, le prit par le bras, soulageant les deux nettoyeurs de cette tâche.

« - Arrête de faire le clown et avance par là Wonderboy ! »

« - Wonderboy ? Devrais-je me sentir honoré ? » lança-t-il sarcastique. Son regard pétillant, presque enfantin n'était plus à présent que froideur. Une froideur qui se mua en tristesse lorsqu'il osa croiser le regard de celle avec qui, il avait partagé tant d'épreuves. La demoiselle qui continuait à jouer « les dures » fit signe aux deux nettoyeurs de la laisser seule avec le prisonnier. Afin de se montrer crédible, elle sortit aussitôt son 9mn de son holster et retira le cran de sûreté. Convaincus, les deux molosses s'écartèrent laissant ainsi la demoiselle prendre le contrôle des opérations. « - Alors nous en sommes là ?! »

Excédée, Parker le poussa contre le mur, lança un regard à son père qui semblait avoir repris le court de sa discussion avec Adama, Raines et Lyle. Jarod, intrigué se retourna et en fit de même. Il savait qu'à cette distance, le petit groupe était hors d'atteinte et ne pouvait, de ce fait, les entendre. « - Qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander Mademoiselle Parker ? »

« - Pourquoi Jarod ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Si tu pouvais être plus claire dans l'énoncer de ta question, peut-être que je pourrais y répondre. »

« - Arrête donc de faire le malin. Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle ! »

« - Désolé de te décevoir, mais aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas de capacités médiumniques. »

« - Arrête un peu de détourner ce que je dis. Je suis sérieuse ! »

« - Je le suis aussi. Vas droit au but ça nous fera gagner du temps ! »

« - Pourquoi te donnes-tu autant de mal pour me faire changer ? »

« - Et toi pourquoi te donnes-tu autant de mal pour ne pas changer ? »

« - J'ai changé ! »

« - Proclame-t-elle fort aux yeux du monde ! »

« - Ne te fous pas de moi Jarod ! Laisse-moi te rappeler que j'ai le doigt sur la gâchette d'un 9mn prêt à tirer ! »

« - Et tu prétends avoir changé ? Si tel est le cas, prouve-le-moi ! »

« - Si je le veux, je te libère ! » Le caméléon qui redoutait jusqu'alors la réaction de la Dragon Lady, étouffa un rire, puis esquissa un sourire, sans parvenir à effacer la résignation de son regard. « - Ne te sens pas obliger de dire ça ! »

« - Tu as envie de rentrer alors ? »

« - Arrête de jouer sur les mots. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux retourner là-bas ! »

« - Non justement, je t'avoue que de ce côté-là, je suis un peu largué. Tu me reproches beaucoup de choses Jarod et je suis moi aussi dans mon bon droit. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Attends laisse-moi deviner. Je me joue de toi ? Je cherche à te manipuler pour ne pas retourner au Centre ? Dis-moi si je chauffe au moins ! » Excédée, Parker leva les yeux au ciel, avant de laisser sa main gauche de perdre dans sa longue crinière noir ébène. Jarod arrivait aisément à retourner la situation à son avantage, une chose qui avait le don d'agacer la demoiselle. « - Tu me reproches de ne pas changer certes, mais je pourrais à mon tour te reprocher de manquer de courage ! »

« - Pardon ! »

« - Par pitié ne prends pas cet air offusqué. Ils sont beaux tes grands discours, mais sans saveurs puisque tu ne vas pas au bout des choses. Tu prends de l'élan et arrivé devant le trampoline, tu t'arrêtes net ! »

« - Je ne comprends pas ! »

« - C'est une métaphore Jarod, le genre de figure de style dont tu raffoles ! »

« - Ok je vois. Donc tu pourrais me libérer si tu le voulais ? »

« - Tu es sourd en plus ?! »

« - Mon audition se porte bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier. »

« - Arrête putain ! Je ne joue plus ! »

« - Qui te dis que je joue ?! »

« - Tu contourne l'obstacle Jarod ! Je te propose de te rendre ta liberté et tu trouves encore moyen de jouer le gamin ça me dépasse ! »

« - Je ne peux accepter ta proposition et tu le sais ! »

L'échange de plus en plus houleux, conduisait nos deux protagonistes en terre hostile et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait parvenir à s'en éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas craindre le danger. L'obstacle ne pouvait être contourné et l'empressement de Mademoiselle Parker, empêchait Jarod de se concentrer et de ce fait, de nourrir sa réflexion. Sous peu, des vérités risquaient d'éclater, une chance que la miss ait pris les devants et les ait éloignée du groupe.

« - Pourquoi Jarod ?! »

« - Je ne veux pas te voir prendre des risques que je qualifierais d'inutiles. »

« - Je suis encore à même de savoir ce que je fais. Ces abrutis sont trop loin pour tenter quoique ce soit » murmura-t-elle en sortant le double des clés de la poche gauche de son long manteau beige. Jarod fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il eut enfin compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il entreprit de la stopper dans sa manœuvre. « - Ne fais pas ça ! Ils te tueront s'ils venaient à apprendre ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. »

« - Jarod je ne suis pas naïve. Dans tous les cas, ils me tueront ! Ça marche comme ça au Centre, c'est un cycle. »

« - Je... »

« - Tu veux que je te prouve que j'ai changé non ? » Incapable de fournir la moindre réponse, Jarod se trouvait à présent confronté à un terrible dilemme. Toutes ses belles certitudes s'étaient envolées et la détresse, n'ayant de cesse de s'accroître, humidifiait d'avantage le regard de ce petit garçon qui regardait le sol avec insistance. « - Jarod ! » Conscient qu'une réponse devait être donnée dans les plus brefs délais, il mobilisa le peu de courage qui lui restait encore et osa croiser le regard azur de la demoiselle. « - Viens avec moi ! »

Les mots semblaient avoir quitté le seuil de sa bouche, sans que son cerveau ne le commande. Le caméléon se risquait à devenir audacieux, tandis que la demoiselle redevenait, l'espace d'un instant, cette petite fille avide de nouvelles aventures, mais elle aussi semblait désormais aux prises avec un choix cornélien. « - Non, hors de question ! À deux, nous irons moins vite. Tu ne parviendras pas à distancer le Centre, je te retarderais, c'est évident ! »

« - Non, je ne peux me résoudre à accepter ta proposition, en sachant que ça peut te mettre en danger. Ils comprendront ce que tu as fait. Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrai te protéger ! Accepte ma proposition ! » La demoiselle s'approcha d'avantage et caressa l'une des menottes du bout des doigts. Elle rangea alors son arme dans son holster récupérant ainsi la clé qu'elle prit soin de bien mettre en évidence. Au loin, la conversation entre le Centre et le Triumvirat continuait à échauder les passions entre les dirigeants. Mr Lyle, visiblement peu intéressé par les débats de fonds, observa sa sœur, du moins il essayait. Cependant, la distance qui le séparait du binôme, l'empêchait de saisir la nature de la conversation. « - Excusez-moi » lança-t-il à l'égard de ses interlocuteurs. Curieux, mais avant tout suspicieux, le sociopathe sans pouce, quitta les rangs pour tenter de s'approcher de Jarod et miss Parker. « - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? » Il continua donc à s'approcher, sans que ni Parker ni Jarod ne s'en rendent compte. Le caméléon s'était à présent délesté de sa colère au profit d'une grande détresse. « - Ne fais pas de bêtise mademoiselle Parker ! »

« - En termes de distance, on ne risque rien. Tu pourras aller te cacher, nous sommes assez loin, ils mettront du temps avant de te rattraper. »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Je me débrouillerai ! »

« - Ca n'est pas qu'une question de changement n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Tu sais ce qu'il en est, c'est toi le petit génie ! »

Elle pressa la clé dans la serrure, le délestant d'une menotte. Le caméléon la regarda intensément, tout en continuant à opter pour l'immobilisme. « - Je ne supporterais pas de... » Lyle, qui continuait à progresser dans leur direction, vit un geste qui lui déplut et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir en les apostrophant, attirant ainsi toutes les attentions. « -PARKER ! »

« - Lyle approche ! Parker tu prend trop de risques inutiles. Remets-moi ces satanées menottes ! J'ai pris ma décision ! » La demoiselle elle-même dépassée, resta silencieuse. Clé en main, la superbe en moins, elle se retrouvait à son tour au bord de la falaise. « - Parker ! Je t'en prie ! » Le caméléon insista lourdement et réitéra une fois encore sa demande. Parker posa son regard sur lui, toujours silencieuse, elle ne parvenait à prendre une décision. Lyle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et sortit aussitôt son arme en s'enquérant de la situation. Les larmes aux yeux, Parker fit un pas en arrière, laissant bien malgré elle, son frère reprendre le contrôle. « - Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger ! »

« - Je n'en avais pas l'intention Mr Lyle ! » L'homme sans pouce arracha les clés des mains de sa sœur et se rua sur Jarod pour l'attacher à nouveau. De primes abords, le caméléon n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa attacher. Mais lorsque l'adorateur de petits plaisir asiatique se permit de lever la main sur Mademoiselle Parker faisant ainsi part de son mécontentement aux yeux de tous, le petit génie perdit pied. Aussitôt, il se précipita sur le jumeau Parker et lui assena un violent coup de tête au visage, qu'il accompagna d'un coup de genou au niveau de l'entrejambe. L'homme déséquilibré par la douleur, perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula lourdement contre le sol, tandis que Jarod récupérait la clé des menottes pour s'en soustraire. Une fois libéré, il se saisit sans attendre du bras de son amie.

« - Tu viens avec moi ! »

« - Non Jarod ! Tire-toi ! » Lyle secoua vivement la tête et profita de cet intermède pour se relever « - Non, j'arrête les grands discours. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé. Parker, je te promets une belle vie, celle que tu mérites. Viens avec moi, tu seras heureuse. Je... » Mais il ne put se résoudre à achever sa belle tirade, en effet remis de ses émotions Mr Lyle frais comme un gardon, venait d'assommer le petit génie avec la crosse de son arme. Jarod tomba donc lourdement contre l'asphalte sous le regard désespéré de Mademoiselle Parker qui se pencha au-dessus de lui. « - J'avais presque réussi à le convaincre ! »

« - Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot en plus ! Tu auras des comptes à rendre sous peu, tu peux me croire. On réglera cette histoire, une fois de retour au Centre. J'ai bien l'intention de mettre à mal tes agissements sœurette ! »

« - Va te faire foutre Lyle ! » En colère, elle lui cracha au visage, les quelques gouttes de sang qui trônait dans le fond de sa bouche suite au coup porté. Victorieux, Lyle ne s'en offusqua point et laissa paraître un sinistre sourire sur son visage tout en faisant signe aux nettoyeurs de s'approcher. « - Conduisez le rat dans sa cage et amenez ma sœur avec lui dans la soute. Et puisqu'ils aiment être ensemble, ne les attachés pas trop loin l'un de l'autre » L'armoire à glace de gauche s'approcha de la demoiselle et commença à la presser, un peu trop au goût de cette dernière qui ne manqua pas de le faire savoir. « - Si vous voulez encore jouer à touche pipi, évitez de trop m'approcher cow-boy. J'ai des mains et je sais m'en servir. »

« - Tu n'es pas en position de force sœurette, alors, arrête un peu ton numéro. »

Le nettoyeur, légèrement, prit au dépourvu, regarda Mr Lyle pour s'enquérir de la situation et savoir si oui ou non, il devait escorter la « charmante » demoiselle. L'homme sans pouce répondit par la négative et désigna l'homme inconscient au sol. Les deux nettoyeurs ramassèrent donc Jarod et le traînèrent suivi de près par les jumeaux Parker. « - Laisse-moi te donner un conseil sœurette ! »

« - Tu peux te le carrer où je pense ton conseil »

« - Nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation, il me semble »

« - Oui, sauf qu'à l'époque, tu avais dix doigts et plus d'audace me semblerait-il ! »

« - Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler. »

« - Et, toi ne t'avises plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, sinon quoi, c'est toute une main qu'on devra te greffer gros malin ! »

« - Je connais les règles de ce jeu mieux que toi sœurette. Les dés sont jetés ! Si je puis me permettre un conseil, suis les ordres et rejoins la soute sinon quoi ton cher Jarod pourrait payer pour tes mauvaises décisions ! » Le regard de la demoiselle s'assombrit aussitôt laissant entrevoir une tempête à venir au-dessus de la tête de ce cher Lyle qui persuadait de détenir les pleins pouvoirs, continuait à jouer avec les nerfs de sa sœur jumelle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, qui se fichait bien de ne pas obéir aux mêmes règles, s'approcha de l'homme sans pouce et pour accroître sa menace, leva la main pour le frapper, mais ce dernier, bien avisé, l'en empêcha aussitôt, laissant ainsi paraître un sourire carnassier sur son visage de petit enfoiré. « - Tu sais très bien que le chantage ne marche pas avec moi Lyle ! »

« - Si tu le dis ! Emmenez-la à la soute maintenant ! Nous avons assez perdu de temps à l'entendre jacasser ! »

Les deux molosses reprirent du service et embarquèrent la charmante demoiselle qui ne manqua pas de se débattre en signe de protestation. Un combat qui laissait ainsi transparaître toute la rage de Mademoiselle Parker, force est de constater qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien à présent. Les deux chiens de garde venaient d'accroître la pression sur les épaules de la fille de Catherine qui cessa finalement de se débattre et fut conduite et jetée dans la soute où elle retrouva le caméléon, qui commençait à émerger doucement. Ouvrant d'abord l'œil droit, il fut très rapidement assailli par une vive douleur au crâne. Mademoiselle Parker se redressant, lança un regard noir aux deux molosses qui venaient de tourner les talons, puis se sachant seule avec son caméléon, elle lui accorda toute son attention « - Jarod ! » Lyle arriva à son tour et rappela ses deux gorilles à l'ordre, le faisant ainsi savoir qu'ils devaient avoir un œil sur la demoiselle le temps que l'appareil décolle « - Et surtout faites en sorte qu'elle ne l'approche pas » Sam, le nettoyeur attitré de la demoiselle était de la partie et de toute évidence, il ne jouait pas pour son équipe. Il regarda Lyle qui dispensait ses dernières recommandations et acquiesça aussitôt sous le regard atterré de la demoiselle. Un autre nettoyeur se fit remarquer en s'approchant du caméléon pour lui resserrer ses menottes. Ce dernier encore dans les choux, quitta les bras de Morphée pour émerger progressivement. Par réflexe et sûrement atteinte d'une amnésie temporaire, la Dragon Lady du Centre se releva et commença à s'avancer vers son « ami » d'enfance. Les chiens de garde, soucieux de bénéficier des bonnes grâce du jumeau diabolique, firent barrière face à une miss ulcérée par ces caudataires en costume trois pièces qui jouaient à présent les chiens de garde.

« -...Parker ?! » La voix affaiblie du « petit génie » résonna à peine dans la soute où un vent frais ébranla les moins couverts. Soucieuse de l'état de Jarod, bien plus que du sien, Mademoiselle Parker lui fit savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne devait, de ce fait, pas s'inquiéter inutilement. Elle ne manqua pas au passage de gratifier Sam d'un regard assassin. Jarod, mâchoires serrées, s'appuya contre la paroi métallique afin de pouvoir au moins s'asseoir. Derrière eux, un indésirable referma les portes. Sam toujours sur le qui-vive, invita son ancienne supérieure à prendre place à son tour et ordonna à Jarod de la fermer pour s'éviter quelques ennuis. Peu échaudé par cet excès d'autorité, le caméléon répondit du tac au tac « - Désolé de vous décevoir Sam, mais ça n'est pas à vous de nous dire quoi faire ! » Encline à la diplomatie, mademoiselle Parker se sentit obligée d'intervenir pour éviter que les choses ne s'enveniment davantage. « - Jarod, fais ce qu'il te dit s'il te plaît ! » Le regard de Mademoiselle Parker, suffit à réfréner les ardeurs verbales du Wonderboy qui serra une fois encore la mâchoire et obtempéra en gardant le silence. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Attaché comme un animal, la configuration de la scène œuvrait en sa défaveur et malgré l'envie d'en découdre, il devait s'avouer vaincu. À l'inverse, c'est un Mr Lyle victorieux qui refit son entrée en jeu. Sous le regard de tous, l'homme aux neuf doigts se dirigea promptement vers sa jumelle pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Jarod toujours enclin à l'impuissance, observait la scène mise en sourdine par la distance. Bouillant de l'intérieur, il se laissait peu à peu étreindre par quelques pulsions de violences à l'encontre du jumeau « diabolique » qui humant les cheveux de sa sœur, continuait à se jouer avec plaisir du pauvre Jarod.

« - Veux-tu venir avec nous ? » susurra-t-il tout en s'abreuvent du parfum de sa jumelle, rendant la scène encore plus malsaine aux yeux des quelques spectateurs. Le regard de Jarod continuait à s'assombrir à mesure que Lyle jouait avec ses nerfs. Jamais Parker n'aurait imaginé se sentir aussi mal à l'aise en le voyant ainsi. Tant de haine émanait du caméléon, le genre inconciliable avec l'image du petit garçon, gravée dans la mémoire de la demoiselle qui continuait à sentir le souffle saccadé de son frère dans son cou. Résignée, elle demanda une dernière faveur à son psychopathe de frère. « - J'accepte de te suivre, si tu consens à me laisser seul à seul avec Jarod, quelques minutes. Je dois lui parler et c'est non négociable. » L'homme sans pouce toujours ivre de pouvoir et victorieux à l'accès, acquiesça, il pouvait bien lui accorder une petite entrevue avec le petit génie. C'est donc plus que satisfait, que Lyle, tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant ainsi la demoiselle seule avec Jarod. Un pensant silence s'instaura presque aussitôt entre les deux amis d'autrefois. Le caméléon, lui-même résigné, fut toutefois le premier à briser le silence. « - Fais ce que tu as à faire ! Vas-y ! Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de toute façon ! » La demoiselle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et glissa ses mains dans les siennes arborant une sincérité dans le regard qui ébranla notre caméléon.

« - Crois-moi Jarod, je n'ai jamais voulu ça »

« - Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

« - Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses t'évader » Elle délesta ses mains pour poser les siennes sur son visage, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui pour l'affubler d'un baiser qu'il refusa en la repoussant aussitôt. « - Non, ne fais pas ça ! Ne risque pas ta vie pour moi. »

« - Jarod... »

« - Il faut que je l'accepte, mais si ça te permet d'être libre, c'est tout ce qui compte. Au moins un de nous deux profita pleinement de sa liberté » La demoiselle touchée par ce geste, tacha cependant de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se berçait encore de l'illusion de pouvoir tout contrôler. « - Il faut que j'y aille ! » tenta-t-elle en se redressant tandis que Jarod lui souriait tristement. « - Oui, vas-y ! » Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, Jarod détourna le regard, tandis que la demoiselle rejoignait Raines et Lyle, le cœur lourd, non sans pousser quelques soupirs au préalable. Lyle, continuant à arborer son sourire victorieux, s'approcha de sa sœur « - Ca y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter ton prince charmant ! »

« - Ferme-là ! Tu gâches inutilement ta salive. »

« - Et toi, tu perds inutilement ton temps »

« - Je ne perds jamais mon temps abrutit ! »

« - Avec l'autre rat de labo permets-moi d'en douter ! »

Raines excédé par la tension qui animait les jumeaux, dut prendre les devants en les exhortant d'arrêter et en les obligeant à prendre place avant le décollage effectif d'ici quelques minutes. Lyle serra la mâchoire et lança un regard noir à sa sœur. « - Par curiosité, qui surveille ton prince charmant ? » La réponse se fit attendre, provoquant une fois encore la colère de vampire à roulettes. « - Espèce d'idiots ! Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez laissé sans surveillance ! » Voyant que la colère « du père » se dirigeait sur sa petite personne, Lyle tenta de se raccrocher tant bien que mal aux branches pour bénéficier encore des faveurs paternelles. « - Excusez-moi monsieur ! Bien sûr qu'il est surveillé. Je voulais simplement tester, ma chère sœur » Raines grogna à nouveau avant de prendre place à son tour, tandis que dans la soute, Sam gardait un œil sur Jarod. Il était d'ailleurs secondé par un autre nettoyeur pour l'assister dans la tâche.

« - Tu peux retourner auprès des autres. Je m'occupe de lui ! » lança Sam en désignant Jarod du regard. Ce dernier observait d'ailleurs la scène sans en perdre une miette. Le jeune nettoyeur s'étonna que son collègue veuille s'occuper seul de la surveillance du colis. « - Il est attaché ne t'en fais pas ! » L'autre nettoyeur convaincu acquiesça « - Contente-toi de leur dire que tout se passe bien ! » Une fois encore, le jeune homme acquiesça avant de disparaître laissant de ce fait, Sam seul face à Jarod. « - Aller, lève-toi ! » lança le nettoyeur attitré de Miss Parker tout en s'approchant rapidement du caméléon qui le regarda sans comprendre. « - Qu'avez-vous dis ? »

« - Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Donnez-moi vos mains ! » Toujours enclin à l'incompréhension et sans trop réfléchir, le génie tendit ses mains à son geôlier d'un jour. « - Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas être reconnaissant, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« - Mon boulot. »

« - Votre boulot ne consiste-t-il pas à me ramener au Centre ? »

« - Moi qui vous pensez à l'afflux de tout, vous ne m'avez même pas percé à jour. »

« - J'ai mes défaillances comme tout le monde. Il va falloir m'expliquer parce que là, je suis totalement largué Sam. »

« - Je suis un adepte des retournements de situation dans les films d'action » Il sortit une clé et délesta le caméléon de ses menottes. « - Je bosse pour le FBI ! » Jarod n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sam, le fidèle nettoyeur de Miss Parker, était un agent fédéral. « - D'où le fait que vous aimiez les retournements de situation dans les films ! »

« - Avouez que ça vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir ! Bon, aller passons ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les explications. L'on causera septième art une prochaine fois. » Jarod toujours enclin à la surprise, se massa les poignets « - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Sam ? »

« - Que vous vous évadiez ! Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout. Le FBI saura vous prendre en charge »

« - Et Parker, Sydney et Broots ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour eux ? » Il est vrai que bien plus que sa propre liberté, Jarod s'inquiétait pour la vie de la belle brune et de ses deux acolytes. Sam acquiesça avant de faire savoir au caméléon, qu'il s'occuperait d'eux, une fois qu'il serait dehors. « - Jarod je vous en prie ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre le thé ! Vous devez me faire confiance. Assommez-moi maintenant ! »

« - Je ne peux pas laisser Parker entre leurs mains ! »

« - Jarod, c'est ici et maintenant, nous n'aurons pas d'autres occasions. »

Le caméléon était de toute évidence face à un dilemme loin d'être insurmontable, mais quelque peu épineux. Devait-il vraiment faire confiance à Sam, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait montre d'un quelconque double-jeu ou devait-il se résigner et accepter de s'engluer dans la fatalité ? Sam réitéra sa demande en prétextant une fois encore, que le temps venait à manquer. Il fallait prendre une décision, ici et maintenant et puisqu'aucune autre alternative ne se présentait à lui, Jarod accepta d'offrir sa confiance au nettoyeur qui vit son otage d'un jour se redresser et l'affubler d'une sacrée droite qui l'envoya directement contre la cloison d'en face. Jarod, qui se massait le poignet pour contenir la douleur due au choc, eut à peine le temps de présenter ses excuses à ce pauvre Sam, qui le nez en sang, le supplia de déguerpir, ce que fit le caméléon. Miss Parker choisit ce moment pour apparaître à nouveau et découvrit avec étonnement, son nettoyer toujours à terre, inconscient de toute évidence. « - SAM ! » hurla la chasseresse tout en se précipitant sur le pauvre homme qui fit mine d'émerger progressivement. « - Sam, vous allez bien ? » demandait-elle inquiète avant que l'homme n'acquiesce. Ayant perçu le hurlement de sa sœur, Mr Lyle fit lui aussi son apparition hurlant le nom du captif tandis que le nettoyeur attiré de la demoiselle, égrainait son récit. « - Je n'ai rien vu arriver je vous assure. Il semblait bien attaché ! Et alors que j'avais le dos tourné, il en a profité pour se ruer sur moi et m'a frappé. C'était si rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le contrer. »

Inquiète pour son fidèle employé, la demoiselle entreprit de l'aider à se redresser, se fichant au passage des injonctions de Lyle, qui enivrait par la colère, se rua sur sa sœur avant de la prendre par les cheveux, persuadé qu'elle lui devait des comptes à présent. « - C'est de ta faute ! Tu t'es laissé berné par tes sentiments. Cet affront tu vas me le payer, sois en certaine sœurette !" Sam totalement redressé, récupéra son arme et la pointa sans états d'âme sur Lyle. « - Monsieur, ce n'est pas de la faute de mademoiselle Parker, alors avec tout mon respect, je vous demande de la lâcher ! » L'hésitation transparaissait dans le regard fou de Mr Lyle, tandis que sa sœur grimaçait sous la douleur de l'étreinte capillaire. Sentant que Sam était prêt à lui loger une balle dans le pied, l'affreux Mr Lyle relâcha son otage avant de tourner les talons pour aller cracher sa haine dans l'avant de l'avion. Miss Parker et Sam se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

« - Ca va mademoiselle ? » Sam se rua sur elle, mais cette dernière encore trop fière, lui fit signe de rester à sa place et s'octroya quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle connaissait l'obscur passif de son frère, mais n'était pas au fait de sa violence, d'ailleurs jamais un homme, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, n'avait levé la main sur elle. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'y serait risqué, sauf que cette fois, Mr Lyle avait franchi la ligne rouge et elle n'avait rien su faire pour le contrer, absolument rien. Elle la femme forte, elle l'indomptable dragon, n'était rien de plus à présent qu'une poupée de chiffon. « - Je vais bien...Enfin, je crois ! » laissa-t-elle entendre pour que le silence qui les accable cesse d'être aussi pesant. Se remettant les cheveux en place, la demoiselle observa les lieux à la recherche d'un indice quelconque pour expliquer la fuite de Jarod. « - Il n'avait pas les clés de ces foutues menottes ! Je ne comprends pas et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas prestidigitateur ! » À son tour, Sam observa les environs et lorsqu'il eut enfin la certitude qu'ils ne seraient rejoints par personne, il opta pour un premier rapprochement. « - Il se pourrait qu'il ait bénéficié d'un petit coup de pouce ! » Parker planta aussitôt son regard sur son interlocuteur « - Non Sam ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Etes-vous tombé sur la tête ? » Une interrogation qu'il balaya par la négative toujours en s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls tandis que la demoiselle commençait à fulminer « - Imaginez que l'un de ces demeurés vienne à apprendre que vous avez filé un coup de pouce à Jarod ! Ils vont vous faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! » Elle fit mine de se prendre la tête avant de faire les cent pas. Une solution, il fallait une solution ou du moins une très bonne excuse pour éviter de voir quelques têtes tomber dans un avenir proche. « - Il faut ramener Jarod dans cette satanée soute ! »

« - Mademoiselle Parker, je l'ai aidé ! »

« - Ca, je l'ai compris Sam ! »

« - Je travaille pour le FBI »

« - Pardon ? » Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Ça, c'était le coup de massue, la révélation dont elle se serait bien passée. Tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien et le petit rire nerveux qu'elle laissait entendre à présent, achevait de la trahir. « - Le F.B.I ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Là, je crois qu'il me faut un verre, non deux, non trois. Oui trois verres de Whisky bien tassé de préférence ! » Le nettoyeur tenta une première explication que Parker mit sur pause en faisant signe à son interlocuteur de la mettre en veilleuse. « - Sam, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je vous demande de la fermer. Je ne veux rien savoir. Non, non non ! » Et oui, il était évident qu'elle perdait pied, que le stress poussait à son paroxysme, lui faisait faire n'importe quoi et l'arme qu'elle venait de sortir de son holster pour la braquer sur Sam, mettait en exergue cette perte de contrôle. Sa main gauche se mit à trembler alors qu'elle continuait de tenir en joug celui qui travaillait encore sous ses ordres quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Mademoiselle Parker, ne faites pas ça ! Baissez votre arme ! Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Je suis là pour vous aider !

« - Ca fais quoi six, peut-être même sept que je vous connais. Je vous ai vu tous les jours, je vous ai salué, j'ai pris des nouvelles de votre famille ! Vous étiez intégré à mon quotidien Sam ! »

« - Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre... »

« - Non, vous ne savez pas ! » Elle abaissa aussitôt son arme, sa main gauche ne tremblait plus, signe qu'elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins véhémente dans l'échange, tant elle se sentait trahi « - Donc vous seriez en immersion depuis autant de temps sans que personne n'est le moindre soupçon ? » Il se contenta d'acquiescer et retrouva une distance convenable avant de reprendre la parole « - Cela fait longtemps que le Centre est dans le viseur de quelques organismes. Comprenez bien que nous ne pouvions faire autrement pour avoir des réponses et peut-être même pour détruire cette antichambre de l'enfer. »

« - Sam, si vous anéantissez le Centre, il y aura tout un tas de victimes collatérales. Je ne vous parle pas juste de Mr Broots, de Sydney. Vous rendez-vous compte de l'impact de tout ça ? Le Centre est partout, il a tout fait. Ce n'est pas juste une entreprise privée, il fait partie intégrante de l'Histoire de notre pays »

« - Nous le savons ! »

« - Et, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas le seul à jouer les taupes ? »

« - Effectivement plusieurs agents ont infiltré le Centre et quelques-unes de ses antennes. »

« - Je veux des noms. »

« - Cox ! »

« - Cox ! » Main sur le cœur, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible que cet être abject adepte de taxidermie, soit en réalité un agent infiltré ? « - Je vais me réveiller ! C'est une histoire de fous ! Cox ! Non, c'est impossible. »

« - Parker, vous devez me faire confiance. Nous savons qui sont les personnes à sauver. Nous sommes sur l'affaire depuis presque deux décennies et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche de réussir ! » Parker, qui sentait son cœur battre avec ardeur contre sa poitrine, sentit imploser en elle, une colère sans borne et incapable de la contenir, elle se rua sur le pauvre Sam et le plaqua contre la cloison froide de l'avion. Son regard ivre d'une haine féroce, délesta le « nettoyeur » de tous ses moyens. « - Vous ne pouviez pas vous y intéressez plutôt » Elle resserra son étreinte. « - Des innocents sont morts en voulant faire éclater la vérité. Ma mère est morte ! » Elle insista bien sur sa mère. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être sauvée en de telles circonstances. « - Était-elle au courant ? » se risquait-elle à demander alors que Sam de plus en plus mal à l'aise, lui demandât de le relâcher ce qu'elle fit presque aussitôt non sans redouter la réponse à sa question. Sam, qui réajusta son costume, se fendit d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'ajouter : « - Elle l'a toujours su. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé vous savez et sa mort fut une véritable tragédie »

« - Qui aurait pu être évitée, tout comme la mort de Thomas Gates » renchérit-elle avec férocité. « - Je suis désolé pour votre ami et oui, peut-être aurions-nous pu faire quelque chose... »

« - Vous n'avez rien fait. C'était un homme bon, il méritait d'être heureux, de fonder une famille, DE VIVRE ! » Il semblait évident que la mort de Tommy était encore douloureuse tant, Miss Parker se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé cet homme merveilleux entrer dans sa vie pour que la sienne s'achève aussi tragiquement. « - Il y a tant de personnes qui auraient pu être sauvées. »

« - Je puis vous certifier que les responsables paieront, mais avant toute chose, il nous faut encore faire preuve de patience et continuer à jouer nos rôles et faire comme si rien n'avait changé. »

« - Au contraire Sam, tout a changé. Ils vont certainement me tuer où s'en prendre à Sydney, à Broots, à sa fille, tout ça parce que Jarod s'est enfuit ! »

« - Non ! »

« - Et vous allez me dire de vous faire confiance c'est ça ? » Sam n'eut même pas le loisir d'étayer son argumentaire que Lyle refit à nouveau son apparition, bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec Parker, qui fut incapable de bouger et de l'empêcher de lui saisir violemment le poignet. « - Laissez-nous Sam ! Cette fois j'aimerais échanger avec ma sœur, en privé ! » L'agent infiltré savait que s'il tournait les talons, il poussait la demoiselle dans la gueule du loup et connaissant les antécédents de ce détraqué à nouveau dépourvu d'un pouce, il était évident que sa sœur jumelle allait passer un sale quart d'heure en sa compagnie. Il devait trouver une excuse et vite. « - Monsieur ! Votre sœur vient de me faire savoir qu'elle pense pouvoir trouver Jarod. Il n'est pas impossible de le rattraper, mais nous devons agir vite ! »

« - Vous en êtes sûr ? » Tour à tour, il observa Sam et sa jumelle sur laquelle il se montra un peu plus insistant. « - Oui monsieur ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

« - On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance sœurette ! Mais ne parie pas trop sur la chance à l'avenir. On sait tous qu'à un moment donné, elle finit toujours par tourner. » Il la relâcha, laissant paraître une marque rouge sur son poignet tant il avait serré. Confiant, l'homme sans pouce accepta de suivre Sam dehors. Il semblait si sûr de lui, qu'il se paya le luxe de passer devant l'agent infiltré, une chance que ce dernier était prêt à ne pas laisser passer en se saisissant de la cross de son arme qu'il abattit sur le crâne de Lyle qui eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Sam rangea son revolver et revint sur ses pas à toute vitesse pour retrouver mademoiselle Parker plus pâle que jamais. « -Parker ! Parker ! Écoutez-moi ! » Il était essoufflé, mais plus encore soumis à un pique d'adrénaline, à l'inverse de la demoiselle prête à accepter sa sordide destiné. « - Ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Nous avons désormais très peu de temps, pas assez pour cogiter. Suivez-moi ! »

« - Où Sam ? »

« - Là où je peux vous mettre en sécurité ! »

« - Vous l'avez tué ? »

« - Qu'il s'estime heureux de n'avoir qu'un petit mal de crâne au réveil. »

« - Dites-moi où vous comptez amener ? Si vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance, commencez par me dire ce que je dois savoir. »

« - Je vais vous conduire dans une zone sécurisée, hors de portée du Centre. Parker, allons-y, vous me poserez toutes les questions que vous voulez me poser une fois que nous serons loin d'ici » Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Le temps jouait contre eux et si elle ne prenait pas la bonne décision, elle risquait de perdre bien plus que sa liberté. Elle accepta donc de suivre Sam et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce maudit jet. C'est donc en compagnie d'un agent infiltré, qu'elle quitta le tarmac de l'aéroport. Sam opta pour un véhicule lambda afin d'éviter d'être trahi par l'une des berlines sombres pourvues de mouchards. Tout se passa si vite, tellement que notre héroïne peinait à croire qu'il s'agisse de la réalité et le visage adossé tout contre la vitre de la voiture, elle semblait complètement perdue, assez pour faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. « - Tout cela peut encore vous paraître confus. Soyez certaine que je vous expliquerai tout lorsque nous serons arrivés à bon port » Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle décolla sa joue de la vitre, pour poser le regard sur la route. « - Vous avez plutôt intérêt à tout me dire. »

Le trajet s'étira sur une petite heure, durant laquelle, malgré la multitude d'interrogations, un pesant silence s'instaura et l'agent du FBI trop concentré sur sa conduite, préféra laissait sa passagère se perdre dans le tréfond ses pensées. Tout s'était passé si vite, trop au goût de Parker qui continuait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une illusion. Et où était donc Jarod ? Allait-elle le retrouver ? Si oui, qu'allait-il se passer ? « - Nous allons bientôt arriver » laissa entendre le conducteur alors que sur le visage de la demoiselle, paraissait un léger sourire. La liberté semblait enfin lui tendre les bras. Peut-être que d'ici peu de temps, le Centre se verrait contraindre à révéler sa véritable nature à la face du monde. L'incertitude demeurait malgré tout au centre des préoccupation de l'ex chasseresse. La voiture venait cependant de s'arrêter. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à mademoiselle Parker …mais pour combien de temps ?


End file.
